Kai's Sacrifice
by artemis347
Summary: A girl shows up, who is she and why is she looking for kai? Will tyson get a girlfriend?And Why is she afraid of Biovolt so much?
1. A sister?

Artemis347: I love you Kai here's your sister sent with love from yours truly! Kai: Keep her away! She's crazy! I don't have a sister! Kaira: Hey that hurt! Are you saying I don't exist? Kai: Yes(laughes evily) Artemis347: Take that back Kai!(whacks him on the head with hand) Kai: Hey don't touch the hair! Artemis347: Then don't dis your sister and apoligise Kai: Fine.I'm sorry. Happy now? Artemis347: (sighs) It'll have to do, Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1: Sister  
  
Kaira  
  
A blue haired girl jumped nimbly down from a tree. Her iceblue eyes always moving, searching for enemies. She was Kai's sister. It had taken her long to find him. She couldn't just ask someone where he was and why she was looking for him. Biovolt would kill her. She was a lot like Kai. Same hair and eyes though her hair was longer, down to her hipbones. She even had the Hiwatari triangles to marking her cheeks! She wore a purple sleeveless top and blue flare jeans with a white scarf identical to the one Kai wore tied at her waist. She had been very cautious when making possibly life-changing choices; she felt she owed that to her brother for making such a great sacrifice for her.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
" We have come for you child", a man boomed, it was Boris, head of Biovolt. Kairiana (Kaira for short) and Kai had hidden within the great walls of The Hiwatari Mansion. Unfortunately Kaira was found and one of Boris' minions led her out but before they reached the entrance Kai appeared seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
" Take me instead", he announced with quiet determination as Boris' minion threatened his beloved sister with a knife. " Tsk, tsk", Boris said. "Who knew you were so weak, but fine, I agree. " Let her go without harm", Kai said appearing to ignore the taunt while actually it stirred quite a temper within him. " When that is done I will come with you quietly. If she is harmed or killed now or in the future because of you I swear I will kill you", He said fire in his eyes. " I will from the secret signs known only to us"  
  
He told her softly these signs then she ran and he followed Boris out of their house.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Kai had given his freedom for her and she wanted to show him her appreciation by returning to him. She had found various families to stay with but left the last one when she turned 15. She was 16 now the same age as his most of his teammates and she knew he was 18 now; she had been 8 when that fateful day occurred, 8 long years of searching afterwards. Kaira had seen him with his teammates at the Beyblade World Championships, he had always loved blading and strived for perfection, it made her proud to see him make it so far and she was glad of the the media attention he had gotten, it had told her where he was.  
  
Kai  
  
Kai was in his room thinking as he thought of different things. He thought of the tournament and his team winning then suddenly he thought of his sister. He wondered where she was and longed to see her but was clueless to her whereabouts. He heard the lunch bell ring and started to head for the dining room still deep in thought. He was pounced upon by Tyson who bounced up in front of him.  
  
" Hey Kai! What-cha thinking 'bout now? You gotta loosen up buddy!" He said noticing Kai's expression, which seemed deep in thought.  
  
"Humph," grunted Kai, irritated that his thoughts had been interrupted. " None of you business".  
  
" C'mon tell me, what is it!" Tyson begged to know.  
  
After a lot of "C'mon's and You don't need to know's'" Kai broke seeing he would get no peace and quiet otherwise.  
  
" I was thinking," he paused for effect. "About my sister."  
  
He watched Tyson's eyes grow wide, he smiled inside with satisfaction but was already regretting showing this much of himself to the boy knowing what a blabbermouth the boy could be and the questions just waiting to be asked. He waited patiently.(and so will you)  
  
Ha ha! Cliffhanger! What will Tyson say? Guess what I wrote it already just want to see how this one is taken. Kai: How dare you! Keep typing Artemis347: Not yet! MUHAHAHAHA! I'm evil!(not really)get with it, I'm not telling but please review!And hurry up! 


	2. What A Day

Here's my response to my reviewers that I know of at the time that I'm writing this  
  
I will try to make my chappy's longer  
  
Bffimagine you made your review way long and call me would ya?  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviews my story!  
  
Kai: she's evil  
  
Me: how dare you!  
  
Kai: well you said it yourself  
  
Me: so what?  
  
Chapter 2 What a day ***Kai/Tyson*** You have a sister? Tyson asked eyes growing larger by the second, you actually have a sister and you didn't tell us! He repeated his tone incredulous.  
  
Yes, Kai admitted, But I've only seen some secret signs that she leaves for me in the past 8 years -We'll help find her the team promised after Tyson tattletaled. They started to discuss how to find her.  
  
Kai groaned, this would be a long day.  
  
*****Kaira*****  
Kaira stealthily approached Hiwatari Mansion. Then she remembered, it  
might not be safe to go inside yet. She hid in the shadows and behind a  
bush until she saw a blue haired boy walk out-he was cute! It wasn't Kai  
but she recognized him as Tyson one of Kai's teammates.  
*****Tyson***  
I said goodbye to Kai and started to walk home. When all of a sudden my  
arm is grabbed and I am pulled into a bush. I scream but a hand covers my  
mouth.  
  
-It's okay, I'll remove my hand if you promise to by quiet, a voice  
whispered- it was defiantly female.  
  
I nodded my head and the hand came off. I moved into a sort of sitting  
position.  
  
Who are you? I asked.  
  
I am, she broke off and lunged forward to pull up his sleeve she checked it apparently relieved. I am Kai's sister.  
  
Tyson eyes growing wide not for the first time that day Tyson said  
  
-Kai told us about you  
  
-Really? She said her tone indicating she didn't believe him  
  
Yeah but only today because I kinda pestered it out of him. Just asking but why did you check my arm like that it was freaky!?  
  
To see if you were a spy from Biovolt she said sighing as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Well then.. I should bring you to see Kai and how do I know you're really his sister? He said instantly alarmed at the thought.  
  
Tell Kai the name Kairiana and he shall know and be able to tell you, she said with confidence. Also tell him Biovolt is spying on his house and therefore I can't come yet.  
  
She heard footsteps and checked her watch. In a hurried tone she said  
quickly Bring him to the forest- he will know which at 3 in the morning and there shall your answers be, I must go now. See you Tyson!  
  
With that she walked quickly off.  
  
Tyson watched in amazement. Kai has one pretty, cool and knowledgeable  
sister.  
  
He made his way back to Kai's Mansion.  
  
***Kai***  
The team left to slowly for my liking. The butler knocked just when I  
was going to take a rest with some peace and quiet. It was Tyson. Not  
again my mind moaned. Outside I just said  
-Show him in  
Tyson came in and rushed to my side. His breath indicated he had been in  
a rush or he had been running or something.  
-What is it Tyson? I said that being my normal greeting.  
His next word made me sit up very very straight.  
-Kai I saw your sister! The boy said.  
-Where is she? I asked fighting to keep control of the emotion I felt  
welling up in me.  
-I don't know but she said to tell you that Biovolt is spying on your  
house and to go to the forest- she said you knew which one at 3am to find  
out the answers to your questions. How do you know she is my sister? Kai interrogated She told me to tell you the name Kairiana  
Kai's face lit up with surprise unable to be hidden.  
-That's my sister's name! Yes it must be her!  
  
Hey people More cliffhangers aren't I evil? What's going to happen?  
Kai: I can always mask my emotions and I don't have any or a sister  
Kaira: Kai I am your sister how can you be so creul  
Kai: I never knew about you  
Kaira: Yes you did you just don't want to admit it!  
Kai(turning red): Hmmphh 


	3. What To Do

Okay just a word to my ever so faithful reviewers  
Bffimagine: Very er interesting POV and remind me what yaoi and neko-  
jin mean please  
  
DragonBlade: Yes! My reviewer called me evil just because I left a  
cliffhanger! Don't worry there's tons more coming (lowers head  
shamefully) Well anyway (all bounce again) keep reviewing  
  
Frostt: are you a boy or girl? Well thanks for the review and I think I  
put enough details in though like everywhere on my report card it says to  
put more details (humph)  
  
Bimbo-Blond: Thanks for reviewing! (I hope you're not just because my  
friend went wacko again! She said she sent a threat to others so that  
they would read the story)  
  
A note to all who read: BV means Kilovolt and Review!  
  
Chapter #3 What To Do  
  
Kaira  
  
From 2am-3am I checked the area in which Kai was to come and kept watch  
from above. Would BV come? Who could have told? Would you believe that  
there were 20 cameras at the appointed spot! I stealthily picked them  
off so BV couldn't see who it was.  
O, where is he, Kai my long lost brother, is he actually coming?  
  
Kai  
  
-Tyson! Get up! Tyson had been sleeping over at Kai's mansion and had  
fallen asleep.  
  
-Mmm, pizza, hotdogs, french fries, Tyson murmured in his sleep  
  
Kai got some cold water and dunked it on his face.  
  
-Arrrrrgggghhhh! Kai, are you tying to drown me! Tyson yelled as he  
sprang from the bed in shock.  
  
Kai was anxious, he hadn't gotten any sleep though he was used to that  
but his waiting was like a young kid on Christmas waiting to open  
presents. He waited impatiently for Tyson to get ready.  
  
-Hurry up Tyson; he said annoyance clear in his voice  
  
-Whoa! It's 2:15 in the morning Kai we have 45 min to get there; Tyson  
said shocked at the hour which he considered ridiculous to get up at.  
  
It takes that long to get there the forest is far from here  
  
Fine! I'm ready, are you?  
  
I've been ready for hours Tyson, Kai informed to yawning boy. -Sleep in the car on the way he said softening a little.  
  
They went out of the house quietly and Kai got into the car waiting for  
Tyson t catch up with him  
  
-Wait a sec Kai  
Tyson felt along the wheels of the tire  
  
-Ahha! He called out to Kai sounding triumphant  
  
What is it  
  
-A tracking device  
  
-How'd you know it was there?! Cried Kai shocked at the boy's knowledge  
  
-Whoops forgot to tell you. Kaira told me. Tyson informed Kai proudly.  
Kai grabbed the device and told Tyson to drive up a bit. He found a spare  
tire and left the device on that proclaiming  
-Biovolt will never know we went out  
  
After the drive in which Tyson woke up several times to find Kai  
speeding. At last they parked and Tyson discovered it was part of the  
Forests of the Night that Kaira had meant. Kai pelted into the forest at  
full speed he hated being late. He had exactly 30 second to reach the  
center in time. Fortunately for Tyson who would have been blamed if he  
was late he arrived just in time. Tyson caught up 10 milliseconds later  
  
-You're late Tyson  
  
But both their attentions were on their surroundings.  
Kai saw it first, a letter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Muhahahahahaha I left you with one huge cliffhanger! And I already have  
the next 14 chapter written up! It's going to be a long story!  
Kai: how dare you! You're supposed to write it all!  
Me: Not when it's a chapter story! 


	4. The Letter

Evil! Evil! Evil! People. How long does it take to review? Frostt you  
are in such trouble (trails off helplessly at loss for words to express  
anger)! Oh thanks to DragonBlade, Bimbo-Blonde and bffimagine for  
reviewing! But bff, what's wrong with my grammar? This is real life, not  
many speak with excellent grammar! And Kai does too like me! Since when  
does he go mushy on you? Unfortunately I must create some type of romance  
so he's off for the bidding! (I got it written already!) And thank you  
more DragonBlade and Bimbo-Blonde for your kind reviews (looks pointedly  
at bff). Okay enough chitchat down with the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4 The Letter  
  
Kaira  
  
I watched from above to see what would happen. I saw my brother, for it  
could only be he, see my mark upon the letter which I had left in the  
clearing.  
  
Kai  
  
My sister's mark, none but she knows it. This isn't a hoax! I pick up the  
letter and open it.  
  
Dear Brother Kai and teammate(s)  
  
This is me, Kaira. I'm watching you now but you won't see me (you know  
how good I am at hide and seek). Before I can see you it must be certain  
nothing of Biovolt is left in our house.  
  
At this Kai gave a start and looked up.  
  
Here is the way to find a BV spy (A/N BV means Biovolt): look on the  
inner elbow, there a mark like a beyblade and a slightly larger bitbeast  
will be tattooed onto it. For cameras check any place that would give a  
good shot of the room and any normal cameras to see if the initials BV  
are there. Get the human spies first then the cameras. Leave your mark  
here when that's done. I never got a chance to say thank-you for my  
freedom so thanks.  
  
See ya soon,  
  
Kaira  
  
Kai wondered where she was hiding and looked around but not for long as  
Tyson started talking.  
  
Kai what's she talking about? You know your loss. We're going home, was all the reply he got. Sighing because he knew Kai would not tell him anything, the pair headed back to the car and got in.  
Silence was there companion as they rode back.  
  
-Get out. Sleep well. You'll need it, Kai said as they reached Tyson's  
house.  
  
Tyson even with all the rather exciting events of the day fell asleep  
rather quickly, Kai however had more trouble achieving the same goal. He  
finally dozed off into a fitful sleep.  
  
The next morning Kai started to root out Biovolt from his house. He  
was shocked to discover that 15 of his servants were allied with Biovolt!  
15!! He was shocked! But still continued to hunt down all the cameras.  
For once Tyson was helpful and 'borrowed' Kenny's laptop so they could  
find all cameras. But to his great relief at the end of 2 and a half  
weeks he had successfully made his home Biovolt-free. With confidence he  
strode into the wood to leave his mark. Unfortunately he was in for a  
surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah!!!! Another cliffy! Just to tell you, this is going to be a long  
story!  
  
Kaira: Read and review! I'm in trouble and only review may release me!  
  
Kai: Stop your whining  
  
Me: Kai! Anyway the faster the review some the faster I update 


	5. A Nasty Shock and OH NO!

Wow! It's been long since I updated! 'mazing! Well in the time I've been to Hong Kong and I made my school Battle of the Books team so I'm happy! I would've updated sooner but...SOMEBODY (b-b that's you) didn't review so I was forced to wait out such a long and tortuous time, not that it stopped me from posting some other fics! Soon bffimagine's account and mine will have a new story and I will be forced to recommend it. Tee-hee  
  
Chapter 5 A Nasty Shock  
  
Kaira  
  
Darn it! I let my guard down for a second and now...  
  
Kai  
  
(Reading)  
  
Kaira has been kidnapped... Hate Biovolt  
  
Kaira  
  
No crying, no showing my weaknesses, don't them get the edge over me. She closed her eyes and drifted into thought, her thoughts lingering between Kai, her 'family', blading and her bitbeast Danita. Danita was female (obviously) and was in the form of a mythical raven. Danita was hidden, reachable normally but now so secluded Kaira had to strain to mind talk with her blading partner.  
  
"Dani" Kaira waited to hear her beast talk to her. Dani was her nickname from childhood which had somehow stuck, still it got annoying for the patient raven to stand being called a boy's name.  
  
"I'm here Kaira" the raven replied, the voice faint.  
  
"Danita, please, will you inform Kai of my whereabouts?"  
  
"I'm sorry child, I cannot"  
  
"Why? Are you trapped?"  
  
"I have no knowledge to your whereabouts."  
  
Kaira smiled, she had already worked out a possible solution if such an occasion should arise. She mentally sent the raven pictures of where she was.  
  
She felt Danita smile and then suddenly she was gone and their link was stretched to a string thin as paper.  
  
Kai  
  
"AHHHHHHH! AHHHH!" Tyson screamed, waking from his sleep and startling Kai from his thoughts.  
  
"What is it Tyson?" Kai asked exasperated.  
  
"A raven came to me in my sleep to tell you something." Tyson told Kai, his storm blue eyes completely serious.  
  
"What was it" Kai asked not really caring.  
  
"It concerns Kaira"  
  
Kai eyes which had been closed flew open to reveal icefire orbs slightly masking his fear.  
  
"What did she say?" Kai asked his voice suddenly hoarse.  
  
"She said... She was called Danita and she is Kaira's bitbeast. She said she tried to contact you but you mind was too protected. She told me to tell you to sleep because then she can talk to you and show you where Kaira is."  
  
Kai stood stunned  
  
"Did I make sense? 'cause you're always telling me how dumb I am and I just strung about 50 words together."  
  
"Yeah, you made sense. Why don't you go to sleep?"  
  
"One more thing Kai, I want to help if there's more trouble."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kai sat wondering if what Tyson said was true. Could it be possible? He could have made it up but then how could he know Kaira's bit's name? He hated sleep for a reason you know and that was because he felt so vulnerable, susceptible to any form of attack. When he got home he went to bed quickly even though it was almost 5 am, the time he normally woke so he was up before almost anybody else.  
  
His body welcomed the fell of the bed beneath him after so many hours and Kai felt the beckoning of sleep for a few moments before he fell into deep slumber.  
  
"Kai" a female voice called him amid the dark emptiness of his oblivion of sleep.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I am Danita or Dani as Kaira often calls me. I am her bitbeast. She wishes to make contact with you but is currently unable, so here it is, the message that she wants so to tell you, it is of her whereabouts." The mythical raven's flying voice filled with calm with an undertone of – what, Kai could not identify it.  
  
"Just asking but when did Kaira receive you?  
  
"When she needed me" Dani replied shortly.  
  
Another picture.  
  
"Find me and I can probably bring you to her" Kai heard before the link disappeared.  
  
Kai slept peacefully for the rest of the night.  
  
Kaira  
  
Kaira fretted, would he come? After all he hadn't actually seen her. She heard footsteps coming close. Two pairs of strong hands tied her arms and chained her legs – enough space to walk but not enough to run swift and fast. She was brought to a room, she entered and was immediately handed over due too her incessant struggles during the time she had be forced though the dark hallway, someone came up behind her and she felt a terrible pain, screamed, then she knew no more.  
  
Tyson  
  
Whoa! This is kinds scary, first Kai has a sis, Kai got emotional which is like something to write down in history, third a bitbeast talks to me in my sleep and fourth I get to help Kai rescue Kaira! At least we have the rest of the team helping.  
  
Kai  
  
That idiot Tyson! He got the team to tag along – more people I have to protect. Kai snuck out alone at night but as he left Hiwatari Mansion a shadow lept infront of him,  
  
"Where are ya goin' Kai?" Rei's voice came out inqusitivly.  
  
"Out" was the harsh reply he got.  
  
Kai pushed past him and before he could follow (or so Kai thought) disappeared. Rei was to smart and silently followed Kai making certain that the secretive boy didn't know.  
  
Kai swept into an alleyway hiding in the shadows as he turned the corner his white scarf billowed out majestically. He had found one of the places the visions. He walked in.  
  
***  
  
Evil aren't I? I'm so bad leaving you here, but then, it is a long chappy, be careful and REVIEW!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6 Oh NO!  
  
I decided to be nice and since this chapter is about 2 lines I'm letting you have it as a present, say thank-you!  
  
Rei  
  
I followed Kai. Where was he going? I jumped quickly down from my hiding spot.  
  
Kai  
  
"ACK! MY GOODNESS! OH MY GODDESS!" Rei heard yelling and horrified screaming.  
  
***  
  
I'm so evil aren't I? I just couldn't resist such a cliffie! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Thank you for the reviews all oh you, just some comments for some of those who I wish to talk to some  
  
Darka - thanx for the review! That was so like your stories, wonder if that's where you get their personality's from  
  
Bimbo- Blonde – hurry up and review! It takes you SO long! And I can't update when you haven't reviewed!  
  
Kimkizna – you are a nice reviewer! You are my friend!  
  
Dark-anime-slave – EEEP! I don't wanna die! Good thing I don't know you, but thanks anyway for the review! Gomensai!  
  
MasterDranzerAlmightyDranzer - whoa! Your penname is LOOOOONNNNGGGG! You seem like a pleasant person, however slightly weird!  
  
Ellen – Sorry! But there's another cliffie for ya! I ALWAYS leave them! Well see if you like this new chapppy!  
  
Crystal Vegetta – knid enough to review! Nice person! Anyway, when are YOU updating?  
  
DragonBlade – Just to tell ya this is going to be long...very long  
  
Bffimagine – hey friend! What up! How's you copy of kai? And characters? And I'll try to finish that first chapter of matchmaker, matchmaker.  
  
Ice Archer Girl – well now that you've caught this fic, can you keep up with it? 


	6. It's A Mess!

I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated! I'm ashamed! But people take so long in reviewing it ain't funny... I tried t wait for those who review nearly ever chap to review but now I see the error in my ways... When I have hmmmmmm...35 reviews I'll try to update. 35 isn't too much is it? I already have 29. Well anyway, thanks to my reviewers! YOU ROCK!  
  
Hey! People you haven't reviewed much at all! I ain't got no reviews for Chapter 5...ok I got four, FOUR! A measly FOUR reviews, that's disappointing! I need to have more! Please review this chap! PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the characters though I really really really want to own Kai!  
  
Chapter 7 It's A Mess!  
  
Normal POV  
Kai screamed and nearly yelled his head off. Rei appeared suddenly the door,  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked Kai worried.  
  
"It's a mess! Didn't she ever take a cleaning course?"  
  
Sheesh Rei thought, "What's the matter with that?"  
  
"One. It's hideously messy, two, how am I supposed to find the blade in this mess?"  
  
"What blade?" Rei asked interrupting what was sure to be more complaints.  
  
However the words were lost on Kai as he had already jumped into the disorganized room and was attempting to sort the random objects.  
  
"What's going on?" questioned a newly arrived, sleepy Tyson.  
  
Kai's head poked out against the gigantic mess, hardly visible to the naked eye.  
  
"Why are you here too? Don't you guys think that I can take care of myself? Are you stalking me or something?" he exclaimed in outrage.  
  
"No" Max said guiltily, popping up behind Tyson.  
  
"Out room can eavesdrop on the outside, we got worried when we heard screaming" Kenny said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hmph," grunted Kai two pale spots of color appearing on his cheeks.  
  
"Let's help you sort through the mess"  
  
"No" Kai snapped once again the cold leader. "I have already started to sort it, I don't need you messing it up."  
  
"Don't need to touch it" Kenny said cheerfully.  
  
"X-ray?" Kenny inquired.  
  
Comprehension dawned on their faces as Kai successfully sorted the objects into various groups. The Scanning began.  
  
TCB...  
  
Kk, that was chapter 7! Hope you liked it, here's my response to my reviewers:  
  
Dark-anime-slave: Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you liked this!  
  
Bffimagine: How can you not get this? It's simple, here's a summary of the last chap, Tyson gets a dream that was meant for Kai and Kaira gets kidnapped. The reason Tyson got the dream and not Kai was because Kai is wwaaaaaaaayy stoic, then passes what Kaira's bitbeast told him to Kai  
  
Skinjiku: I'm really sorry I didn't update fast! Gomen nasai! Sumimasen! Hopefully you'll review this chap! Glad you like it!  
  
Ellen: kk, this has got to be called the least suspenseful ending of a chap in eons! Your eview made me laugh! Thanks so much for reviewing! How do you know when I update? It's weird...I have no idea! Have you gotten an account yet? 


End file.
